


Dun Dunning Dun

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Debt, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Josh is a fricking drug lord, M/M, Trigger Warnings, poor tyler, tags will be added along the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: Tyler doesn't have the money his parents owed them. He's in debt and the collectors are after him now. His job pays just enough to eat every other week. They're gonna kill him. Worse even. Why was he fooled by his parents selfish acts anyway? Tyler should have just stayed away and stayed living with his friend Mark. Dun definition: (Verb)Make persistent demands on (someone) especially for payment of a debt.(Noun)A debt collector or insistent creditorDunning: Informal term for a letter for collection of debt.Source(s): Google





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so just to let you guys know I didn't know Dun was actually a word besides a name. XD The story is pretty funny. I mispelt running on my iPod because my fingers are so big •___• I ended up typing dunning and it didn't correct itself of underline itself. 
> 
> Out of curiousity I looked it up to find out what it meant and it was debt collector and this is where this story came from ;) please enjoy amigos :P

It was a dark Saturday morning. Tyler Joseph, a twenty five year old bagger at a local super market was fast asleep in his small haven bed. It was probably by far the most safest place in the world. Well he'd hope to think it was since last week happened. 

The man was inside his apartment, it was part of run down complex, quite shabby, the paint on the walls were peeling, the walls themselves were cracked, he could hear scattering noises in them at night, let's not mention how thin they  were and how Tyler can hear every grunt, groan and moan from the teenagers next door having sex everyday. 

But it was the only place he could afford to keep. Mark, his ex room mate and best friend, was miles away. Tyler didn't own a car nor a travel fee to go back to Mark. The man was literally stuck. It came to a point where his desperateness got the better of him, so he had to sell his prized possessions, these being his ukulele and keyboard. His bass however, he still owned. It was a priceless gift from his best friend, he had no right to sell it. 

Tyler threw off the thin covers from his body and sat up at the edge of the bed.

"One week from now Joseph." That mans voice cackled in his ears. That week, that day was today. He wasn't ready. Tyler could just get up and run away right now and come back later but they weren't going to leave. It was going to be another case of 'no fee? Well here's your new total.' 

The man had a total of hundred dollars on him right now, Tyler wasn't exactly sure how much he owed these people, how much his parents owed these people but it wasn't enough, nowhere near enough. 

Standing up from the bed, Tyler headed into the bathroom to take a shower, he needed to wash away stress that was gnawing away at his bones, like bacteria chewing vigorously at a corpse. Tyler felt much like a corpse, like a dead man living. These men were going to be the death of him, he knew it. 

It was worrying to Tyler, to be stood under the shower and not feeling the tension melt away with the water that swirled away into the drain. The situation was that worrying, that terrifying, he could be killed at any moment they were here, Tyler wouldn't know. He'd be dead.

The warm water felt suffocating to stand under, so he grabbed his nearby towel, shut off the water and exit the bathroom. 

Tyler didn't have a wide selection of clothes. He was deprived of money and he could not afford to spend it on t shirts that cost twenty dollars or jackets that cost a hundred. It was your average black or white shirt, black pants and his favourite black hoodie.  His job didn't pay well and Tyler knew, soon enough, that he would have to go job hunting again. Money was something that he constantly needed, not for himself, materialistically, but more personally, for his life. 

He would admit it, yes, he hated his life, it sucked, it was hard, there's an obstacle every damn corner but amidst all that, Tyler was terrified of being killed or being dead. He didn't want to even think about what would happen next or think about being stuck in non existence.  

Whilst Tyler wore his clothes, he could make out the muffled sounds of arguing in the room next door. It belonged to two teenagers. A male and a underage female. Since the place was so rundown, no one really cared about what they were doing. A door had slammed shut more footsteps could be heard outside his door. 

Letting it go, Tyler approached his kitchen and started to open and close every cabinet to see if there was any food lying around inside. 

Empty. Empty. Empty. 

Expired fruit loops. 

The date read 11th November.

It was the 27th today. 

Tyler didn't care. At the end of the day, it was food and it was edible. That thought aside, he grabbed the box and peeled it open. He roamed over to the fridge to find it empty. Not caring, he chowed down the fruit loops anyway, the guttural gurgling in his stomach was driving him mental. It would scream feed me everyday but Tyler was poor beyond anything. He started to think the teenagers next door were more well off than he was, I mean how were they constantly paying for condoms all the time? He used to ask himself. 

The male left the box on the table before taking a whole mouth full and approaching his bedroom, chewing repeatedly. His hands fumbled for the hundred dollars he stashed in his pillow for the men, hopefully they wouldn't be mad, at least he gave something right. Hundred dollars is better than nothing. He shoved it deep down into his pocket and headed out. 

"Need a new job." He told himself. Tyler grabbed his mobile phone, a very old Samsung model, wifi worked but there was no credit. Tyler couldn't call or text anybody but the job people would need his number to confirm whether he got the job or not.

In a way, Tyler was glad he would find a new job, it would occupy him from being lonely and his apartment so much. There was nothing to do in there. There was no TV, no atmosphere and Tyler could only play so much bass before getting tired. There was also his song book but to write he needed inspiration and motivation, his apartment was motivational enough to make Tyler feel like he needs to lay down and not wake up.

|-/ \\-|

The streets were cold today, a chilly wind was blowing back and forth, making the trees sway and rustle. This winter air was much too much for the male in just a hoodie. 

Small things like that reminded Tyler of how much he needed money to take care of himself. He asked his boss at work for a raise but it didn't turn out so well. 

It was embarrassing, but Tyler was just so in need of the green right now. 

The local stores needed a few extra hands, some which Tyler liked and some he didn't. It was much better than being up in the city centre where there were people every corner. He was afraid of large crowds, knowing that they would stare and judge him for being so awkward looking and creepy. 

His eyes lit up when a music store had a "help wanted" sign stuck in the window. Without any hesitation, Tyler opened the door as it jingled. His hoodie was now pulled down to make him look the least normal and not like he wanted to rob the place.

"Hello there, welcome to pretty sounds." A male with a large build and a small beard says, sticking out a hand for Tyler to shake. "Hello..." Tyler begins to say, searching for some good words.

"Nice to meet you sir, my name is Tyler Joseph and I couldn't help to notice the sign in the window regarding some extra pairs of hands and I am interested in taking up a position." He said, keeping his cool and flashing a smile towards the guy.

"That's great news, you're the first person we've had since the sign was put up. I guess some people don't really like music." He chuckled heartily to which Tyler faked a bright smile. 

"So Tyler, I would usually ask you if you have what it takes to be a salesman but I like to do things differently here." The man whose tag read "Larry" disappeared into the back and returned with an orange shirt and a tag. He placed the tag down on the counter, scribbled the name 'Tyler Joseph' and handed them over. 

"You can put on your shirt over the one underneath, jacket must not worn unless the zipper is down all the way, now Tyler sincere service with a smile. Whoever walks through that door is yours to handle. And if you do it well, you can kiss that position yours." Tyler nodded his head and unzipped his jacket, placing it on the floor. He slipped on the rather big orange shirt and put his jacket back on and pinning the tag to his shirt. 

|-/ \\-|

Tyler looks around the store, analysing the scenery. There's a bright red drum kit sat in a corner, selling at eight hundred dollars, a few guitars lined up by the windows, keyboards and ukuleles. 

They are the main instruments anyway. 

Larry disappeared into the back of the store, probably to attend to something important or to remove any awkwardness. Music was coming out from the speakers placed on the roof, nothing particularly good. Tyler, on the other hand, wants to approach the ukuleles and jam out to a little song he made some time ago. His feet start to move by themselves but a bell chiming grabs his attention. He freezes but hears footsteps and starts to approach the source. 

"Hello there, welco---" 

"What the hell is wrong with this place? Do you think this is a joke?" The male is yelling with a ukulele in his hands. 

Tyler tries his best to keep him calm and ask him what's wrong. "What's the problem sir, would  you please--" 

"PROBLEM?" the male screamed and just right hooked Tyler in his face. A punch echoed through the entire store and Tyler fell to the ground. The male dropped the ukulele on Tyler and stormed out. 

Larry quickly ran out from the back room and practically waddled towards Tyler. "Oh my Gosh, Tyler are you okay?" He asked, shaking him repeatedly. The assaulted male groaned and lifted himself up. Larry extended his hand and pulled up Tyler. 

"Damn that was a nasty punch." Tyler said left eye squeezed shut, tears were streaming from it endlessly.

"What the heck happened?" Larry asked examining the ukulele on the floor. "I don't even know, someone was a little furious and then right hooked me and dropped a uke on my hip."

The larger male examined Tyler's eye and noticed it was purpling. "Damn, I'm sorry I wasn't here." Larry apologised massively. "Nah, don't worry about it." Tyler said and picked up the instrument on the floor.

His finger majestically strummed the nylon strings, testing the miniature instrument. He also made sure to check it thoroughly, nothing seemed amiss. 

"It's just out of tune." Tyler said and strummed a little more, Larry just stood by, watching Tyler. 

"Wow, you're pretty good at instruments Tyler, you know what? The job is yours and on top of that, you can have that uke too." Tyler's smile reached the corners of his eyes, crooked teeth showing as his mouth opened. "But please don't sue me." Larry requests.

"Thank you thank you so much Larry, I promise I won't let you down." Tyler chimed and practically hugged the instrument that was now his. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any grammar or punctuation mistakes, I try to eliminate as many as possible :D |-/ Stay Alive <3


End file.
